The present invention is in the technical field of Antique identification. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of antique identification/authentication methods.
An emphasis of the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reliably identifying antique objects as either authentic or counterfeit, and particularly for identifying porcelain, jade and bronze objects.
Chinese antiques are prized by museums, art galleries, archaeologists and private collectors all over the world. More and more people buy and collect Chinese antiques not only because of their historical and cultural heritage value, but also economic value. The economic value is increasing significantly, so people greedy for profit have been encouraged to forge copies of old artwork and old crafted objects. Forgers employ modern scientific techniques to copy classic antiques, and their ingenious results can often pass for the real thing.
This situation creates a need for reliable authentication method to identify forgeries. Therefore, antique authentication methods are of increasing interest from all social classes.
Visual inspection is the traditional identification method, and not only requires a vast knowledge but also many years of experience. Even so, such method can sometimes be fooled or blinded by modern technology used by counterfeiters, and so the collector or appraiser has been challenged on the reliability and accuracy of identification of antiques.
Scientific methods are available but not widely used due to either the relatively high cost involved or incomplete sample data or destruction to the object. For example, Thermoluminescence (TL) dating used in the authentication of old ceramic wares for the tests of trace of elements and fluorescent analysis, requires the removal of fairly large clay samples of approx. 3 mm diameter, which may destruct thin porcelain. And, the equipment and technological prowess may not be adequate in the face of advances in counterfeiting technology; the cost of instruments may be relatively high and the operators may not be sufficiently experienced or skilled at using such new instruments; a broad variety of samples collected from different places and times are required but the data accumulated are often incomplete and sometimes dubious; and forgers may invent new schemes in response to the new tests. Another method, radiocarbon dating, is only used for dating organic materials, but not applicable to inorganic materials such as porcelain.